Here We Go Again
by TwilightCharmedFaie
Summary: But, most of all, she missed Harry. She yearned to see him, and yet dreaded to see him… She loved him with all her heart and soul, and yet hated him with all her being... When Ginny goes looking for the trio, she stumblings upon notes Hermione wrote.


Disclaimer: I don't own HP, JKR does. I don't own "Here We Go Again", Sara Paxton does, etc. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! love, glPiItTtAer

**Here We Go Again**

****

Ginny was sitting in her room at home. It was summer holiday again. Her last summer holiday.

Next summer she would either be dead or alive. She would be employed or looking for a job. She would be in the Order or trying to force her mother to let go…

A lot of ors…

More than anything, Ginny had hoped to see Ron this summer. She missed her brother. She hadn't seen him at all after Bill and Fleur's wedding… not even at Christmas.

The same went for Hermione. Hermione was like a sister to her. The older sister Ginny never had – Ginny really missed her.

But, most of all, she missed Harry. She yearned to see him, and yet dreaded to see him… She loved him with all her heart and soul, and yet hated him with all her being.

He had left her after all! He had left her all alone in a boring, lonely, dangerous world! At least he had his best friends with him…

_I've been up and I've been down  
I've been looking for you in a million towns  
But you don't even know that I exist  
I'll stay on this bumpy ride  
If I ever find you I will dive  
Right into an ocean full of bliss _

Owls hadn't been answered, but Ginny helplessly and hopelessly besieging an invisible Harry with them anyway.

Maybe. Just maybe. Maybe he was getting her letters. And maybe they were helping him hold on to that last thread of life just when he was ready to give up…

At Christmas, Ginny had rushed off the train. A clump of red heads and one silver stood there to greet her. But no sparkling emerald eyes, and no bushy brown hair…

_All the times I've tried before  
But I keep coming back for more of this  
Somewhere under these dark clouds  
I'll find that magic kiss _

Once she had reached the burrow that Christmas, she had run up to Ron's room, the twins' room…

Maybe they were in the yard? The broom closet? Up in that tree over there?

They had to be waiting to surprise her at dinner!

But no such luck. Who was she kidding?

As the days went on, Ginny combed through Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade – any wizarding place she could think of!

Finally she went to Grimmauld Place and Godrics Hollow. Useless.

Almost.

There were some notes… Hermione was so brilliant sometimes! Well, it wasn't so brilliant to b leave /b the notes hanging around, but notes that Ginny could touch, feel, see…

And they left clues.

Maybe Ginny would be able to find Harry after all.

_So here we go again  
But I'm not so tired that I'll give up  
My hope will never end  
I'll keep hanging from the edge  
'cause I know someone is on the other side  
Of this cold, lonely night  
Here we go again  
Here we go, here we go _

_Here we go again  
Here we go _

The notes were confusing. They detailed Voldemort's childhood and origin, details of Harry's escapades through the years… Dumbledore's death.

And what were horcruxes? They sounded dangerous to Ginny.

_It's like jumping in an empty pool  
Going on faith can be so cruel  
And you never know what mess you're getting yourself in  
Oh, when you think you'll never figure it out_

_Just when you thought you'd never turn it around  
It's in that moment that something gives _

According to Hermione's notes, there were seven Horcruxes… or six and Voldemort was the last piece.

There was information about what a horcrux was. Ginny shuddered at the notes. Why would a person split there soul into fragments to gain immortality? Why would they make themselves a partial person? Why would they murder to gain such a fete?

But Voldemort had survived for twelve years after attempting to kill Harry the first time because of his horcuxes… the notes said so.

Ginny looked at what the trio believed the horcruxes were. It seemed Dumbledore had helped before his murder.

So this had been going on for a while.

She had been really out of the loop.

They thought the Hufflepuff cup – what on earth was that? – was a horcrux.

The Gaunt ring was a horcrux that Dumbledore had destroyed… the Gaunt ring?

The Slytherin locket was a horcrux, but it had been taken by RAB and replaced by a fake locket… Here in the notes details of Dumbledore's death became exact.

Harry and Dumbledore had gone after the locket? Dumbledore had been weakened by this expedition? This contributed to his death? Why didn't Harry say something before?

Because Dumbledore had sworn him not to?

_All the times I've tried before  
But I keep coming back for more of this  
Somewhere under these dark clouds  
I'll find what I've been looking for _

_Yeah _

Ginny was terribly and horribly surprised when she came across another noted horcrux. Tom Riddle's diary. It had been destroyed by Harry in his second year, her first. She had been possessed by it… But here it said that if Harry hadn't succeeded, hadn't won that battle, Voldemort would have come back then…

Then there was a note about Nagini the snake – Voldemort possibly used her as a horcrux and she needed to be killed. Interesting…

Lastly, Hermione had written that the last horcrux was possibly something of Gryffindor's or Ravenclaws…

_So here we go again  
But I'm not so tired that I'll give up  
My hope will never end  
I'll keep hanging from the edge  
'cause I know someone is on the other side  
Of this cold, lonely night_

So how was Ginny supposed to find three young magical people traveling the world to make a desperate attempt to save the world? For it seemed a very feeble, desperate attempt. How on earth would they find all those horcri?

And why hadn't they brought her along? She could have been a great help! She was Ginny after all! Determined, strong, stubborn! How could they forget her!

So she would keep looking for them. They needed her help. And they certainly didn't need her pity.

_Feels like the world is spinning out of control  
There's no one to hold  
And I'm so alone  
Feels like the world is spinning out of control  
And it gets so old  
Being on your own_

Traveling the world would be a difficult feat. Sneaking out of the burrow with enough possessions would be almost impossible.

But she would do it.

She loved Harry.

She loved Ron and Hermione.

She missed them.

And she owed it to them.

After all, they had helped her and been great friends and family to her through the years…

They couldn't turn her down when she knew exactly what they were up to. She had been in on so many of their escapades that they had to realize she was worth something.

Time for a quartet.

_Oh, oh, oh, _

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_Oh, oh, oh,_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh..._

All his loved ones may be killed, and he may suffer. But she doesn't care.

They already know he loves her and she loves him.

Ginny knows that somehow, someway, she'll force Harry to understand.

Even if it takes a million arguments, discussions, tears, pleas…

Here we go again…

_So here we go again  
But I'm not so tired that I'll give up  
My hope will never end  
I'll keep hanging from the edge  
'cause I know someone is on the other side  
Of this cold, lonely night  
Here we go again  
Here we go, here we go_

_Here we go again  
Here we go, here we go_

_Here we go again_

_Here we go, here we go_

_Here we go, here we go_

_Here we go..._


End file.
